The Boys (English Version)
Letra I can tell you're lookin at me I know what you see Any closer and you'll feel the heat (GG) You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me Every look will make it hard to breathe (TRX) Bring the boys out (yeah you know) Bring the boys out (we bring the boys out we bring the boys out yeah) Bring the boys out Soon as I step on the scene I know that they'll be watching me watching me (Get up!) I'ma be the hottest in this spot There ain't no stopping me (That's funny) stopping me I know life is a mystery I'm gonna make history I'm taking it from the start Call all emergency I'm watching the phone ring I'm feeling this in my heart (my heart) Bring the boys out. Girls' Generation make you feel the heat! And we're doin it we can't be beat (Bring the boys out) We're born to win better tell all your friends Cuz we get it in You know the girls? (Bring the boys out) Wanna know my secrets but no I'll never tell Cuz I got the magic touch and I'm not trying to fail That's right (yes fly high!) and I (you fly high!) Can't deny I I know I can fly I know life is a mystery I'm gonna make history I'm taking it from the start Call all emergency I'm watching the phone ring I'm feeling this in my heart (my heart) Bring the boys out. Girls' Generation make you feel the heat! And we're doin it we can't be beat (Bring the boys out) We're born to win better tell all your friends Cuz we get it in You know the girls? (Bring the boys out) Girls bring the boys out! I wanna dance right now we can show em' how the girls get down Yes we go for more than zero Number one everyone should know Check this out All'a(all the) boys, All'a (all the) boys want my heart Better know how to rock and don't stop Oh gee we make it so hot! Girls generation we won't stop Bring the boys out It's not a fantasy this is right for me, living it like a star Can't get the best of me I'ma be what I wanna be This is deep in my heart I can tell you're lookin at me I know what you see any closer and you'll feel the heat (Just Bring the boys out) You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me, every look will make it hard to breathe (Bring The Boys out) Cuz the girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls' Generation make em feel the heat! And we're doin it we can't be beat (Bring the boys out) We're born to win better tell all your friends Cuz we get it in You know the girls? (Bring the boys out!) Video thumb|center|449 px Categoría:Canciones